La saga de las Cartas Shaoran
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Naoko ha encontrado un viejo libro de Clow, y con ello, será participe de la lucha de nuestros amigos, ademas el regreso de una persona que podria aclarar esto...
1. El reencuentro

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

Una nueva historia comienza

Un nuevo peligro asecha

Una nueva ilusión renace...

Con esto comienza una nueva aventura

"La saga de las cartas Shaoran"

Notas:

Los hechos que se leeran a continucion estan situados despues de la 2º pelicula de CCS "La carta sellada"

Algunas situaciones se basaran exclusivamente en la historia que se cuenta en el manga, ya que ahi se esclarecen muchas dudas que quedan en la serie de anime

Y por ultimo, unos de los personajes, no poseerá magia, para darle mas emoción y acción a la trama que leerán a continuacion.

Con estas notas se dará comienzo a una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten y que con su ayuda pueda escribir una buena trama, ya que este es el primer fan fic que me atrevo a escribir y publicar. Espero que me den su opinión porque quiero saber que desean de la historia.

Por último, desgraciadamente los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP, a excepción de los inventados por mi pobre imaginación

Sin mas que decirles este es el primer cápitulo:

CAPITULO I: EL REENCUENTRO

Después de la lucha con la última carta Clow, Shaoran tenía que regresar a Hong Kong, Meiling ya lo había hecho antes, Sakura quería darle un regalo, un oso de felpa, que había hecho durante toda la noche. Estaba a punto de no dárselo pero lo alcanzó en el aeropuerto diciéndole:

Esto es para ti

En serio, gracias ¿Pueeedo ponerle tu nombre?

S-si, así me recordarás como yo a ti

¿Por que lo dices?

Porque al mío le puse tu nombre

Shaoran se sonroja. El llamado a bordar, ambos se sienten tristes por tener que despedirse, entonces Sakura de pone a llorar y Shaoran la consuela diciéndole:

Regresaré, te lo prometo ¿Me esperarás?

Si claro que lo haré

Shaoran pone sus manos en rostro triste de ella –No te preocupes-. Ella se sonroja. El le dijo adiós y Sakura aun triste pero feliz levanto su mano y le grito –Te amooooooooo-.

Un lugar oscuro, una chica, Sakura, ya mas adolescente, con su báculo de estrella en sus manos, esta asustada, con siluetas a su lado, se encuentran con otras sombras, Sakura le parece conocida una de ellas, ella se acerca. Cuando estan frente a frente yva ver su rostro, escucha un golpe, era un sueño, Kero la habia despertado golpeando la cabecera de su cama fuertemente. Sakura estaba furiosa con el y Kero le dijo:

Tienes que ir a la escuela, Sakura, es muy tarde

Si, ya lo se, ahhhhhhh es muy tarde

¿Como siempre no? Apresurate si quieres llegar antes de que empieze la clase

Sakura se levantó de su cama, apresurada e histérica, vistiéndose rápidamente. Después de arreglarse, baja a desayunar, su padre y su hermano estaban sentados en la mesa, no había cambiado nada, todo parecia igual. Touya la molestaba como siempre:

Hola monstruo, vas a llegar tarde

Ya no soy un monstruo

Si como creces, te pones igual a uno

Sakura gruñe enojada pero Fujitaka la tranquiliza y le dice:

No te enfades con tu hermano, tiene un examen muy importante en la Universidad y necesita relajarse.

Si claro- dice ella rezongando

Saluda a la foto de su madre, como siempre lo había hecho.

Apresurate o llegaras tarde- dice preocupado su padre

Si claro tienes razón papá

Sakura come apresurada su desayuno, Touya se levanta de la mesa para ir a la Universidad en una motocicleta que se compró con sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Alguien toca la puerta, es Yukito que viene a buscarlo para ir juntos a la Facultad, estudiaban la misma carrera. Sakura, un poco atragantada por comer tan rápido losaluda:

Hola Yukito

Hola ¿Como estas, pequeña Sakura?

Bien, pero no me llames mas pequeña

Ah, esta bien y veo que estas atrasada otra vez

Siiiiiiiiii- mira el reloj de pared- ya es tardeeeeeeee

Si, corre antes de que llegue el maestro

Sakura se coloca sus patines y se despide de todos. Ya han pasado 2 años desde que él sefue. Corria atrasada a la escuela Tomoeda, a la que siempre había ido. Estaba en 2º de secundaria y estaba con todos sus compañeros de 3º de primaria, su mejor amiga, Tomoyo y sus compañeros: Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, todos aún estan con ella. Mientras iba camino a clases, ella pensaba que estabaigual que siempre, alegre, jovial, activa, pero triste porque solo había tenido contacto con Shaoran por teléfono y por cartas, lo extrañaba mucho y sabía que el sentia lo mismo. Después de haber reflexionado sobre eso, se dio cuenta que se había pasado de su destino. Ella regresa a toda prisa a la escuela, se saca sus patines, sus coderas y sus rodilleras, corre al salón de clases y llega justo tiempo. El profesor nuevo, el sr. Kaneda justo estaba detrás de ella. Sakura por supuesto salió corriendo a su puesto, siempre al lado de Tomoyo, el profesor le dice:

Casi no llega Kinomoto

Perdón, maestro, no lo haré de nuevo

Eso espero- y dirigiendo su mirada al salón-Bueno, bueno, llega un nuevo alumno a la clase

Los chicos se preguntan quien podrá ser, pero en el corazon de Sakura empezo a latir y latir mas fuerte. Tomoyo se dio cuenta y le pregunta:

¿Te pasa algo Sakura?

No lo sé, es como si me pusiera nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo

El maestro mira hacia la puerta

Entra, no seas timido

Los chicos se sorprenden al ver quien es y Sakura más que nadie

¿Li Shaoran?-dijieron los chicos a coro

¿Ah, ya lo conocían?- dijo sorprendido el sr. Kaneda

Si- dijo Yamazaki- fue un antiguo compañero nuestro

Sakura se levanto de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y le pregunta- ¿Eres tu?- y el asiente con la cabeza, se miran fijamente y es como si todo alrededor no existiera, solo ellos y ella lo abraza fuertemente. El profesor sorprendido interrumpe este lindo momento diciendo:

¿Pueden esperar hasta el descanso?

Los dos sonrojados dicen a coro- Si si..- y Shaoran se sienta en su asiento de antes, detras de Sakura.

¿Regresaste para siempre?-pregunta Sakura

Si, ya hice todo lo que tenia pendiente, ahorame quedaré contigo- responde Shaoran

Estaban en el descanso, Tomoyo optó por dejarlos solos para que conversaran. Las chicas se acercan a ella y Naoko es la primera en preguntar:

¿Por que los dejaste solos?

Es que ellos necesitan conversar y tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido

Naoko aun esta extrañada

¿Es que no te das cuenta, Naoko?- la reprende cariñosamente Chiharu

¿De que?

De que estan enamorados- dice Rika

¿Es que ya se habían dado cuenta?-pregunta sorprendida Tomoyo

Si, primero Li y después Sakura

Yo no estaba segura, pero lo que paso en el salon aclaro todas mis dudas- dice Chiharu

¿Ey¿Que esta pasando pasando aqui?-les grita Naoko

Ven, te lo explicare, pero no aqui, tenemos que dejarlos solos-dice Tomoyo

Y las amigas se fueron de ese lugar, comentando el amor que se tiene esa linda pareja, deseandoles la mejor de las suertes.

Despues de clases, los tres amigos caminan hacia sus casas, por supuesto que Sakura al lado de Shaoran.

Que bueno que regresaste, Sakura estaba muy triste- dice Tomoyo, rompiendo ese tranquilo silencio

Si, yo quería regresar, quería verla porque la extrañaba mucho-responde un sonrojado Shaoran

Yo tambien, estoy tan feliz- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, ya que la felicidad que la embargaba se lo impedía y Shaoran no podia hacerlo ya que el perdió todos sus poderes en la ultima batalla, pero había alguien que los observaba muy atento, como si estuviera esperando el momento para presentarse ante ellos.

Muy pronto me presentare ante ellos, muy pronto.-

FIN DEL CAPITULO I


	2. El enemigo se presenta

CAPITULO II: EL ENEMIGO SE PRESENTA

Un lugar oscuro, Shaoran estaba ahí rodeado de sombras, vestido de una manera extraña y con algo que no alcanza a ver que tiene en las manos. Una sombra se acerca a el, esta también esta rodeada de siluetas. Ellos se acercan y cuando Shaoran va ver quien es, se despierta de repente y asustado, porque, aunque ya no poseía magia, sabia que tenia que ver con eso.

En la escuela, llegaban uno por uno al salón y Yamazaki contando sus mentiras otra vez como antes:

**-Saben porque uno tiene que llegar temparano**- dice – **nooooo, yo les explicaré**

**-Ya estas como siempre Yamazaki**- reprendiéndolo Chiharu, su sombra y aunque lo conocía hace tiempo y lo quería mucho, no podía soportar sus falsas historias.

**-Hola a todos**-saluda Sakura cuando llego

**-Hola, buenos días**- dijieron todos.

Sakura movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

**-El aun no ha llegado-** dijo Tomoyo, sabiendo que lo buscaba

Se acercaba la hora de entrar a clases y Shaoran no había llegado, Sakura empezó a preocuparse.

**-El casi nunca se retrasa ¿Que le habrá pasado?-**se preguntaba

**-Eso siempre puede suceder Sakura-le decía su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla**

Ya casi era la hora y se repitió la misma escena, pero con otro protagonista, Shaoran llegaba antes que el maestro, tal como lo había hecho Sakura el día en que llego. Apenado llega a su asiento, pero se le nota preocupación en su rostro y Sakura lo noto.

En el descanso, ella le pregunta:

**-Shaoran ¿Que te pasa? te veo preocupado**

**-No quisiera contártelo**

**-Por favor dímelo-suplicaba Sakura**

Shaoran accedió y le contó su sueño y ...

**-No puede ser**-dijo ella sorprendida

**-¿Por que lo dices?**

**-Porque yo he tenido el mismo sueño**

**-Pero es imposible, yo no tengo magia**

**-Quizás sea una coincidencia**-dijo Tomoyo, atenta escuchando

**-No**-dijo Sakura- **Estoy segura de que algo vendrá**

En la copa de un árbol, estaba la misma silueta que los estaba observando desde hace tiempo

**-Creo que se acerca la hora**

Al final de clases, fueron a tomar algo los tres, para tranquilizarse después de esos sueños. Y lo hicieron muy bien, la pasaron de maravilla, recordando esos momentos de cuando ellos eran Card Captors y Tomoyo los filmaba.

Ya era de noche, Sakura preocupada porque llegaría a casa pero tranquila porque Shaoran estaba con ella y Tomoyo sin perder un momento para filmar con su cámara, los dos se sonrojaban. En ese momento Sakura sintió algo extraño y de repente apareció un monte de polvo y de ahí se formo una figura grande y tenebrosa, Sakura invoco su poder:

**-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella**

**-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura**

**-La valiente que acepto esta misión contigo**

**-Libérate**

Y su llave se convirtió en Báculo, ella invoca a "Viento" y logra deshacerse de el, pero se regenero rápidamente, Utiliza el poder de Vuelo y Poder y alas crecen a su espalda y se lleva a los dos a un lugar seguro, para que ella siguiera luchando. Ella ya estaba agotada después de usar las cartas, porque no había utilizado su magia hacia mucho tiempo. El monstruo se mantenía fuerte y Sakura se cansaba mas y mas, utiliza las cartas "Agua" y "Tormenta" pero nada funcionaba. Desde un lugar seguro ellos, Shaoran y Tomoyo no podían hacer nada, se sentían impotentes, sobre todo el. La amiga, siempre precavida, llama a los guardianes, Yue y Kerberos. Llegan Kero y Yukito al lugar y se transformaron y trataron de detenerlo y de defender a su dueña y amiga. Kerberos y su fuego y Yue y su viento, lucharon con él, pero el monstruo los tiro lejos. Sakura logro protegerse con "Escudo" e intento seguir luchando. Shaoran mientras tanto se le ocurrió algo:

**-Kerberos, ayúdame**

**-¿Que quieres, mocoso?**

**-Llevame a mi casa a buscar mi espada**

**-Pero ¿en que podrías ayudarla?**

**-No lo se, pero no soporto que ella luche sola**

Kero, a regañadientes, aceptó y lo llevó a su casa, la de siempre. Desordenó todo hasta encontrarla y ahí estaba, pero arruinada por el tiempo y la última batalla que tuvo. Regresaron al lugar y encontraron a Yue herido y Sakura, exhuasta, en sus manos. Kero empezó a luchar, pero con un golpe, un solo golpe quedo herido. Shaoran desesperado intento con su espada contarlo y pelear con el, sin embargo era un simple humano y no podía hacerle daño y se lo repetía a si mismo.

**-¿Que puedo hacer?**

**-¿Que pueedo hacerrrrrrrrrrr?- grita en su desesperación**

Y el monstruo lanzo a Sakura al suelo, no podía levantarse por lo cansaba que estaba y murmura: Shaoran

Eso hizo que el gritara con todas sus fuerzas: Sakuraaaaaa

De repente un símbolo magia se empieza a formar a los pies de Shaoran, era parecido al de Sakura, pero en vez se una estrella en el centro y el sol y la luna a los lados, era una especie de sol de cinco puntas, cada una indicando los cinco elementos, agua, fuego, metal, madera y tierra, todos con su ideograma que los representaba. En el centro de ese círculo está la figura que representa el ying y el yang, en su alrededor aparecen los puntos cardinales: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste con su respectivo símbolo en chino y en límite del círculo aparece los doce signos del zodiaco chino. La espada en su mano empezó a brillar, Shaoran escucha una voz que nunca había escuchado:

**-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunta**

**-Soy el mago Clow**

Al escuchar eso, el se transporta a un lugar que estaba lleno de galaxias y estrellas brillando, era el lugar en que Sakura vio a Clow por primera vez

**-Este es tu verdadero poder-dice Clow**

**-¿Mi verdadero poder?**

**-Si, tu poder oculto**

**-Pero es imposible, yo ya no tengo magia, la perdí cuando luche contra la última carta Clow**

**-Es cierto, ya no tienes magia, pero de la familia Li, ese poder se ha ido. Este símbolo es tuyo.**

**-¿Mío?**

**-Si, como ya dije antes este es tu poder oculto. La magia de tu familia no lo dejaba salir y veo que es muy poderoso**

**-¿Pero tu como lo sabias?**

**-Ahora no es tiempo de que lo sepas, pero ahora tienes que ayudar a Sakura**

Shaoran asintió y regreso al lugar de la batalla y pronuncio una frase, una frase que le salio del alma:

**-Espada que representa el poder que tengo **

**-Te pido que aparezca ante tu dueño**

**-Para poder usar mi magia **

**-Muestrate**

Su espada que brillaba, empezó a levitar. Creció y cambio su antigua empuñadura: 2 dragones entrelazados, uno que parecía de oro y otro de plata, mirándose frente a frente. Regreso a sus manos e hizo lo que creyó correcto:

**-Expresion de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transformate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Viento**

Después de recitar esas palabras, apareció su símbolo y una figura parecida a una carta y Shaoran dijo "Viento" y una figura parecida a un fénix, batió sus alas tan fuerte, que el monstruo se deshizo.

Shaoran corre hacia Sakura y le pregunta si está bien y ella asiente. El le da una sonrisa e inmediatamente se desmaya frente a ella. Sakura lo vio todo y estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado. Además sentía que esa misma presencia extraña aun estaba ahí.

Vaya, vaya al fin despertó su poder escondido y lo manejaras a través de cartas, será muy interesante ver tu evolución. Cuando termines de crearlas me las robare y también las de esa muchacha que me hizo mucho daño, esperen y verán, solo esperen.

FIN CAPITULO II

Hola, un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y me perdonen por los hechizos, se que son muy malos, pero no soy muy buena para eso, jejejeje, asi que acepto sugerencias. Y gracias por los reviews

**Serenity-princess:** espero que te guste

**Kclinda**: empecé con el final de la segunda peli, pensé que si Shaoran tenía que perder algo importante, tenía que ser su magia pero no su corazón, además irán apareciendo ciertas situaciones que solo aparecen el manga, para que se ponga más interesante

Nos vemos en el próximo


	3. La preocupacion de Sakura

CAPITULO III: LA PREOCUPACION DE SAKURA

**-Mi búsqueda ha terminado, uno de ellos es el elegido, según lo que me dijo Clow-** decía una persona que estaba afuera del departemento de Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, los que habían participado en esa lucha estaban ahi, preocupados por lo que había acontecido. Shaoran estaba muy cansado después de usar su poder escondido. Sakura estaba a su lado preocupada, pero sabía que esto le tenía que suceder, ya que ella pasó por lo mismo cuando transformó las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Tomoyo también estaba ahí, no iba a dejar a sus amigos solos, Kero estaba presente en su forma de peluche y Yukito estaba llamando a la casa de Sakura, explicandole a Touya lo que había pasado, claro que omitiendo los detalles más importantes...

**-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-**decía Shaoran con un hilo de voz

**-Estoy aquí-** respondió llorando

**-Que bueno**

**-Pero ¿qué te pasó Shaoran?**

**-No fue un sueño, verdad**

**-No, sólo mira tu mano**

En la mano de Shaoran, estaba la carta que había hecho, "Viento". Era como una carta Clow, pero en frente estaba un fenix y con letras chinas que decían viento y en la contra parte había un fondo verde y en el centro el símbolo de magia de Shaoran, además de una pequeña espada como la que había usado antes.

**-¿Esto lo hice yo?-**se preguntaba

**-Sí, pero no me explico como-** se decía Kero

**-Ahora que lo dices Kerberos-**dice Yukito (como sabe que es un ser mágico, recuerda todo como Yue)- **nosotros no sabemos como Clow creó las cartas**

**-Tienes razón o como nos creó, quizás las creó como este chiquillo **

**-Esto es muy extraño-**dice Tomoyo

**-Pensé que todo lo que tenía que ver con Clow se había acabado, pero no permitiré que a Shaoran le pase algo malo-** dijo Sakura con decisión y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

**-Vaya, creó que mi amigo aun dejó muchas incógnitas para resolver para su sucesora, pero tal vez haya sido un error dejarlo así- **pensaba esa persona, que vigilaba a los chicos desde la penumbra

Un cielo con sol, pero que iba a ser cubierto por nubes de tormenta, una apoyada en una ventana, una mirada dirigida hacia un reloj en una torre. Era el "Big-Ben", era Londres, el dueño de esa mirada era Eriol, la reencarnación del Mago Clow, estaba preocupado. Un gato negro, Spi que estaba a su lado le pregunta:

**-Pasa algo, Amo**

**-No lo sé, pero sentí algo extraño**

**-¿Algo extraño?-** dijo Nakuru que estaba entrando en el cuarto

**-Sí, de repente sentí el nacimiento de un nuevo poder**

**-¿Tiene que ver con Sakura?-** pregunta Kaho, que estaba bebiendo un té

**-Creo que sí, pero este poder se contrapone al de ella, espero que tenga cuidado **

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?**

Eriol la queda mirando y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo, que justo empezó a llover.

En la escuela Tomoeda, Sakura no quiería entrar a clases quería ver a Shaoran, porque estaba sólo en casa, aún descansando de lo que pasó. Tomoyo trataba de tranquilizarla y convencerla de que entrara con ella.

**-Por favor Sakura, entra conmigo**

**-No, quiero ir a ver a Shaoran**

**-Depués iremos, por favor entra conmigo**

**-No quiero, no quiero...**

Y Sakura empezó a llorar, a llorar desconsoladamente. Al rato se tranquiliza, gracias a Tomoyo y entra más convencida al salón, los chicos del curso estaban ahí, pero cuando miraron a Sakura entrar, vieron inmediatamente su rostro triste. Pasaba el tiempo y tocaron el timbre para comenzar las clases, llegó el maestro Kaneda, tomó lista y preguntó por Shaoran y dirige su mirada hacia Sakura

**-Kinomoto**

**-¿Kinomoto?**

**-Kinomoto-** gritó el maestro enojado

**-¿Si, maestro?-** atendiendo el enojo del maestro

**-Sabe lo que le pasó a Li, porque es uno de sus primeros días y se da el lujo de faltar a clases y dado que usted lo conoce muy bien, porque es su amiga...**

**-Él... él..., está un poco cansado después de arreglar su departamento, ya que vino sólo desde Hong Kong, tenía que ordenar todo-** respondió Tomoyo

**-Esta bien, esta vez le creeré Daidoiji, pero que no vuelva a suceder**

**-Si, maestro**

Los chicos del salón estaban un poco asustados por el comportamiento del maestro, nunca lo había visto así...

Llegó la hora de salida y las chicas van a casa de Shaoran, tal como Tomoyo lo había prometido. Sakura estaba tan ansiosa que empezó a correr deseperadamente, para llegar lo más pronto posible.

**-Qué haré-** se decía esa silueta maligna y de repente ve una fuente de agua

**-Será interesante como se enfrenta al agua**

Sakura seguía corriendo, Tomoyo logró alcanzarla

**-Eh espera un poco-** le decía un poco agitada

**-Ya estoy cerca **

De repente Sakura siente de nuevo esa energía maligna y se presenta un monstruo de agua. La pequeña hechicera invoca su poder y el ser empieza a atacar y lanza una espeice de dagas y Sakura dice "Escudo" y un campo de fuerza se forma y Tomoyo está con ella dentro de él.

El monstruo no cede a sus ataques

**-Tengo que salir de aquí-** dice preocupada Sakura

**-¿Pero como lo harás?-** pregunta Tomoyo

**-No lo sé, pero tengo que usar a "Fuego"-** dice sabiendo que quizás sea la única forma de vencerlo.

De pronto el monstruo se deshace y forma una pequeña marea, intentando que Sakura deje su refugio y hacerle daño. La chica empezó a agotarse, dado por las embestidas que le daba esa marea. Lo monstruo lo consigue, Sakura agotada deja de utilizar a "Escudo" y las chicas están merced de ese ser. De un momento a otro, ellas empiezan a flotar en el aire, Sakura reconoce ese poder, es Shaoran que estaba en la azotea de su edificio y vino a ayudarla. Él deja a Tomoyo en un lugar seguro y le dice

**-Ayuda a Sakura**

Después su mirada a ella y ella comprende lo que le dice con sus ojos.

**-"Flote"-**dice Sakura

Shaoran usa la carta que creó para ayudarla-"Levitación"- y va junto a Sakura. Ya en el suelo, ella invoca a "Fuego", logra deshacerse de él, pero en cierta parte, lo que permite que el monstruo se regenere. Sakura está impotente y mira a Shaoran con esa expresión en su rostro y él le sonrie

-**-Expresion de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transformate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Fuego**

De repente un León de fuego emerge de ese hechizo y Sakura vuelve a invocar a "Fuego" y las dos figuras se unen para derrotar por fin al monstruo de agua y lo consiguen, los dos lo logran vencer. Tomoyo viene corriendo y dice

**-Gau, estuvieron geniales**-dice – **Ohhhh no puede ser-** se aterroriza

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunta extrañada Sakura

**-Se me olvidó filmar esto**

Sakura solo atina a caerse de espaldas al escuchar. Shaoran por su parte, apoyándose en su espada ríe y Sakura le pregunta

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, sólo un poco cansado por esto, pero si quiero crear mis propias cartas tendré que pasar por esto, y tu ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí**

Los dos se miran con gran ternura y dulzura y observan las dos cartas que Shaoran creó, una tenía un león y decía "Fuego" y la otra había un chico flotando y decía "Levitación"

**-Vaya, vaya no creía que serían tan fuertes los dos juntos, tendré que tener más cuidado **

**-¿Quieres que yo te ayude?-** pregunta otra sombra maligna que estaba flotando a su lado

**-Sí, tendremos que anular esa unión para después derrotarlos y quitarles sus mazos**

**-¿Quieres que yo aparezca?-**

**-No, espera un poco más...**

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste este cap, y por favor más reviews, nos vemos en el próximo

**Serenity-princess: **gracias por seguir la historia


	4. Una niebla de cenizas

CAPITULO IV: UNA NIEBLA DE CENIZAS

**-¿Ya estás lista?-**pregunta el profesor Kaneda

**-No profesor, me falta un poco-**dice angustiada Sakura

**-Apresúrate, porque eres la última en el salón**

La clase de Sakura tenía un examen muy importante de física, Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban en el patio, esperando que ella saliera

**-Espero que le vaya bien-**dice Tomoyo

**-Yo también lo espero**-responde Shaoran

**-A Sakura no le gusta esta materia, además le costaba un poco los contenidos de este examen**

**-No te preocupes, pasamos toda la semana estudiando los tres**

Y empezaron a recordar como estudiaron, especialmente cuando Sakura no le salían los resultados de los ejercicios

**-Ahhhhhhhhh, esto está muy díficillllllllll**-resongaba Sakura

**-Ay, creo que debemos preocuparnos-**dijo una asustada Tomoyo

**-Si tienes razón**

Después de eso Sakura salió del salón cansada, Tomoyo le pregunta:

**-¿Como te fue?**

**-Ahhhhhhhh, espero que me haya ido bien-**y se dirige a Shaoran**-¿Y a ti como te fue?**

**-Creo que me fue bien**- le responde con una sonrisa Shaoran

Y Sakura se sonroja y Tomoyo se pone a reír

**-Oigan, les propongo algo¿quieren ir a comer a mi casa?-**pregunta Sakura

**-Claro-**dice alegre Tomoyo

**-Yo no, no quiero encontrarme con tu hermano-**dice Shaoran

**-Ven, no te procupes, yo te defenderé **

**-Pero...**

**-Vamos ven comnigo**

Sakura obliga al pobre de Shaoran a ir a su casa, tirándolo de un brazo, él diciendo "no quiero ir" y Tomoyo viendola a través de su cámara de video y riendo a carcajadas, pero no se habían dado cuenta que esa sombra maligna los estaba siguiendo sigilosamente

En la casa de Sakura, todos estaban ahí en la mesa, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, además de Kero molestantdo al pobre compañero de Sakura

**-Vaya mocoso, veo que has crecido un poco**

Y Shaoran le responde

**-Si he crecido y yo ya no soy un mocoso**

**-Claro que si**

**-Claro que no-** y comenzaron a discutir, hasta que distrajeron al padre de Sakura, Fujitaka, que estaba trabajando en la biblioteca de la casa, esa misma donde Sakura encontró el libro mágico de las cartas Clow. Mientras ella trataba de tranquilizarlos, el dueño de casa sube por las escaleras a ver que está pasando, Sakura lo escucha y le ordena a Kero que se esconda y Fujitaka pregunta:

**-Hola chicos¿que sucede?**

**-No... no nada papá-responde una angustiada Sakura**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sí, papá**

**-Ya veo-** y dirigiendo su mirada a Shaoran **-Creo que a ti conozco, a ver, a ver-** haciendo memoria- **Ya sé, tú eras uno de los compañeros de primaria de Sakura, tú me hiciste muchas preguntas en una clase que hice en la escuela hace años, creo que tu nombre es Li Shaoran**

**-Si, señor Kinomoto-**respondió con mucha sorpresa de que se haya acordado de él.

**-Y también me imagino que eres la persona que hizo que mi hija estuviera muy triste unos días, creo que fue cuando estaba en sexto, no en quinto de primaria**

**-¿Eh?-** más intrigado el muchacho y mirando a Sakura, que sólo atina a sonrojarse a más no poder

**-Pero veo que ya no es así, porque sé que les corresponde a sus sentimientos-** y Shaoran tambien se sonroja a más no **poder –me alegra que sea así, bueno hija, me tengo que ir a la Universidad, estaba completando una clase que tengo que dar hoy, y no te olvides de dejar todo ordenado**

**-Sí, papá**

Y se despidieron del dueño de casa

**-Gau, veo que tu papá es muy observador-**dice Tomoyo, para romper el hielo que había dejado el padre de Sakura antes de irse- **y se acuerda muy bien de los nombres, creo que es una habilidad increíble**

**-Sí... sí –**responde Sakura, despertando de la verguenza que le había hecho su padre

**-Tienes razón-** dice Kero después de salir de su escondite

**-Kero¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi papá estaba aquí?**

**-Bueno, pensaba que estaba en la Universidad, discúlpame. Ah ¿y esto, un dulce, me lo comeré**

**-Hey, es para todos**

**-Déjame, me lo comeré**

Sakura y Kero empezaron a discutir, haciendo que Shaoran también despertara de la verguenza que le causó las palabras de Fujitaka y junto con Tomoyo empezaron a reír.

Después de la cena, era la hora de irse para Tomoyo, de pronto vio algo muy extraño en el horizonte, era como unas luces:

**-Creo que es un automóvil-** pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta que esas luces eran manipuladas por alguien que no se podía ver por el intenso resplandor. Corrió hacia la entrada y le dice:

**-Mira esto**

De repente las luces llegaron y estuvieron a punto de hacerle daño a Tomoyo, Sakura la tiró y la djó en la entrada, mira a Shaoran e invocan sus poderes.

Más luces llegaron y golpearon a los dos. Sakura vio a la sombra que las enviaba hacia ellas, para protegerse usó a "Escudo". Las luces seguían llegando más y más rápido, eso los impedía salir de su refugio, entonces Sakura se le ocurrió una idea:

**-Voy a usar a "Niebla", así era no los verá y podremos escapar**

**-No lo hagas**

**-¿Por que no?**

**-"Niebla", recuerda que derrite las cosas, es muy peligroso usarla aquí**

**-¿Y que puedo hacer?**

**-Yo te ayudaré**

Shaoran, después de decir eso, invoca su poder. "Cenizas" es la carta que crea y levanta una polvoreda que impide que la silueta los vea, Sakura usa a "Vuelo" para salir de ahí y se lleva a Shaoran, pero no lo sujeta bien y lo suelta. Ella austada grita "Shaoran", él no tenía mucho tiempo, así que dijo:

**-Expresión de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transfórmate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Alas**

Un águila emergió de ese poder y se fusionó con Shaoran, quien les da sus alas y vuela hacia Sakura

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí**

**-Disculpame por haberte soltado, yo ...**

**-No te preocupes**

La niebla de cenizas se había dispersado. Kero se había dado cuenta de esto, salió de la casa y empezó a luchar con ell, pero vio algo conocido en esta silueta. Sakura y Shaoran bajararon para luchar con ella. Él estaba muy cansado después de lo que había pasado, Sakura le prometió luchar con ella. Kero y su dueña empezaron a contrarestar sus ataques. Esa silueta invoca sus poderes y envió una lluvia de luces. Los combatientes las esquivaron con maestría. Sakura invoca a "Viento" e hizo volar a la sombra. Ella se quiso reponer, pero una voz la detuvo

**-Espera, no luches más**

Todos los que estaban presentes estaban expectantes y sorprendidos, porque la energía que emana esa silueta era la misma que los había atacado anteriormente.

**-Pero...-** dice asustada la sombra que combatía

**-Déjalos, tenemos otra forma de vencerlos**

**-Esta bien**- resignadamente se retira

Kero alza el vuelo y persigue a esas dos sombras por los cielos, la silueta más poderosa envía sus grandes relampagos que hacen que Kero pierda un poco el equilibrio, pero la recuerda rápidamente

**-Vaya, eres fuerte pero aun no debes saber quienes somos-** dice la sombra. Acto seguido ella hace juntar algunas nubes que impide ver a Kero y las siluetas se pierden en denso cielo nocturno.

**-Rayos, no los pude alcanzar-** gritó Kero y regresa a la casa de Sakura

**-Veo que son dos enemigos muy poderosos**- dice Shaoran

**-Sí, tienes razón, pero ¿Por que nos atacarían¿Por que?-**responde Sakura

Todos se quedaron mirando el cielo

**-Fuiste una imprudente- **dice furioso aquel sujeto

**-Es que quería vengarme**

**-Espera, se paciente, pronto te presentarás ante ellos.**

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

Hola, llegué con un nuevo cap. espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el proximo

**Serenity-princess:** gracias por tus reviews de cada cap


	5. Un regreso inesperado

CAPITULO V: UN REGRESO INESPERADO

Un grito desordena la tranquilidad del barrio Tomoeda, la dueña de ese grito era, quien no, Sakura, apurada e histérica se arregla a las apuradas, ya que como siempre iba a llegar tarde a clases. Estaba sola en su casa, su padre tenia que estar temprano en la universidad para una reunión y Touya iba a buscar a Yukito para ir a un seminario. Fujitaka le dijo que dejara todo limpio, por esa razón estaba apurada, ya que además se había levantado tarde y eran muchas las cosas para limpiar, estaba histérica, así que obligo a Kero a ayudarla, el estaba muy enfadado con ella

**-Como una persona como yo tenga que barrer la cocina- **rezongaba Kero

**-Ay por favor no te enojes conmigo, te prometo un gran postre que haré con mis propias manos será para ti**

**-Si no fuera por eso, no te ayudaría**

Después de terminar todo, Kero termino exhausto, Sakura también, pero tenia que reunir fuerzas para ir a la escuela. Se fue corriendo con sus patines y llego justo a tiempo, antes que tocaran la campana, llega al salón y saluda a todos, corre a su asiento, saluda a Tomoyo y muy amorosamente a Shaoran. Llega el señor Kaneda

**-Buenos días alumnos**

**-Buenos días maestro**

**-Antes de empezar la clase, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna **

Una figura alta y armoniosa, con el pelo tomado con una cola de caballo, pero de penetrantes ojos castaños, esos que eran conocidos por todos, se acerca al profesor

**-Adelante y presentante –** dijo el profesor

**-Buenos días, mi nombre es Li Meiling y... gau, no puedo creerlo**

**-¿Qué le pasa?-**pregunta extrañado el profesor

**-Es que... ya había estado con ellos antes**

**-Si-** responden a coro sus futuros compañeros y se levantan de sus asientos a abrazar a Meiling. El trío de amigos estaban sorprendidos pero muy felices

En el descanso le pregunta a Meiling el porque de su regreso a Japón, el primero en preguntar fue Shaoran...

**-¿Por qué estás aquí?**

**-Es que me sentía muy sola, además aquí están mis mejores amigos y bueno ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?**

Y Sakura empieza a contarle lo que ha pasado hasta ese momento

**-Es terrible**- dijo Meiling- **pero estoy feliz, porque Shaoran tiene un poder un nuevo poder, oye ¿Me lo puedes mostrar, por favor?**

**-Pero es que Meiling...**

**-Ah por favor**

**-No te preocupes, no hay nadie-** dijo Sakura

Así que Shaoran accedió, Meiling se sorprendió mucho y lo felicito por eso

**-Oigan chicos, quiero invitarlos a una competencia de solistas-** dijo Tomoyo- **hoy compito y me encantaría que ustedes estuvieran presentes y ahora que llego Meiling seria genial**

**-Si claro**-dijeron los chicos a coro

**-Y además-** siguió Tomoyo**- bueno he estado pensando en algo, ya que Sakura tiene una pose, creo que también Li debe tener una **

**-Queeeeeeeeeee?**

**-Ya he pensado una para ti, ya que eres su compañero...**

**-Es que **

**-Vamos déjala que te haga una**-y acercándose a su oído- **así sabrás los que se siente- **recordando la vergüenza que le producía cuando la realizaba

**-Ahhhhh... esta bien-** y se dejo asesorar por Tomoyo

Llego la tarde y también la competencia de solistas. Meiling después de instalarse en un departamento al lado de Shaoran. Ellos y Sakura fueron juntos a la competencia y se acomodaron lo mas cerca posible para ver a Tomoyo. Después, se abrió el telón, el anunciador presenta una a una a las solistas, una era mejor que otra. Había llegado el turno de Tomoyo de repente se apagaron las luces sin ninguna explicación, los técnicos trataban de arreglar el desperfecto, pero Sakura y Shaoran sentía energía maligna detrás de todo esto. Ellos se quedaron quietos y con las manos entrelazadas sin darse cuenta, llega la luz y se ven la unión que formaban, se quedaron mirando, se acercan más y más, están a punto de besarse pero

**-Upsssss, lo siento-** dijo Meiling tratándolos de buscarlos en las butacas y los dos sonrojaron.

Se suspendió la competencia hasta el día siguiente, hasta arreglar los focos rotos. Los amigos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir en la noche al teatro.

Era tarde y Sakura, Shaoran y Meilig estaban ahí, esperando a Tomoyo. Escuchan un motor, era ella con sus guardaespaldas, la dejaron y se fueron, además traía la camioneta de trajes de Sakura.

**-Bueno es hora de que te cambies Sakura**

**-Pe..pero pensaba que habías dejado eso de los trajes**- dijo Meiling

**-No... nunca, en todos estos años había creado más y había pasado tiempo de no vestía con uno de mis trajes-**cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir con un espectacular brillo**- he esperado tanto este momento, me haría tan feliz...**

**-Esta bien, Tomoyo, si eso te hace feliz...-**dice avergonzada Sakura

**-Y tu también Li**

**-Qué? Yo?**

**-Además de estrenar una pose, también tienes que estrenar traje nuevo**

Y Meiling se puso a reír

**-Uhm, sirvió mi anzuelo-** dijo la sombra que los había atacado antes, sentado en una rama, observándolos en la penumbra de la noche.

Los trajes de Sakura y Shaoran era muy hermosos, Tomoyo todavía conservaba ese toque un poco extraño pero genial. Entraron al teatro, con la cámara encendida, Tomoyo seguía cada detalle de ese lugar y Meiling estaba un poco molesta con su actitud, pero todos estaban acostumbrados. Había una terrible y profunda oscuridad, Sakura llamó a "Luces" para iluminar el camino, pero no era suficiente como era antes, Shaoran se extrañó al observarlo, así que invocó su poder y creó una nueva carta, "Estrellas" y se llena un poco más de luz. De repente esa oscuridad empezó a atacarlos en forma de tentáculos, entonces Sakura usó a "Escudo" para proteger a Tomoyo y Meiling y las sacó fuera del teatro, los dos hechiceros se quedaron luchando. Los tentáculos agarraron el pie de Shaoran y Sakura logró escapar, para salvarlo utiliza a "Poder", lo tomó de las manos y de un jalón logra salvarlo, ambos a "Levitación" y "Flote" respectivamente para salir del lugar, la sombra que los ataca les dice:

**-No los dejaré ir-** y los tentáculos forman un tornado negro y los envuelve, Sakura invoca nuevamente a "Escudo" y Shaoran dice

**-"Escudo" no soportará mucho tiempo**

**-No te preocupes, lo lograré**

Preocupado por la inestabilidad que había presentado Sakura últimamente en uso de su poder mágico, el chico pensó en algo

**-Tengo que hacer algo... Ah lo tengo**

Entonces Shaoran sale del escudo que formó la carta y recita su conjuro

**-Expresión de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transfórmate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Rayo**

Un rayo de luz sale de su espada y lo dirige hacia en centro del tornado. Es tan fuerte la explosión que Sakura y Shaoran salieron heridos de eso, pero lograron deshacerse del peligro, a costa de su propia salud. Las chicas, refugiadas detrás de un árbol, estaban preocupadas por el bienestar de sus amigos.

La sombra que los atacó desapareció detrás de la polvareda que había dejado explosión y la pareja salieron volando de muy lejos, están muy cansados y heridos para invocar sus poderes, estaban resignados a morir, así que se tomaron las manos para caer juntos. Las siluetas de los guardianes aparecieron para salvarlos y los dejaron en el suelo.

**-Como supieron que estábamos aquí?-** pregunta Sakura

**-Solo sentimos esa energía, es demasiado fuerte para ignorarla**- responde Yue

**-Por qué no nos llamaste?-** la reprende Kero

**-No quería preocuparlos, tu estabas cansado por jugar videojuegos y Yue también por haber ido a un seminario...-** un poco cansada

**-No importa, nosotros somos tus guardianes y nuestra misión es protegerte-** la reprende Kero

**-Pero ya no importa, estás muy herida-** y dirigiendo su mirada a Shaoran- **y veo que él también, hay que llevarlos a un hospital-** dice Yue

De repente, Shaoran se levanta, apoyado de su espada, invoca su poder y dice "Curación". Una nube pasa por los heridos y cura sus heridas. Todos se sorprenden

**-Estás bien?-**le pregunta a Sakura el muchacho

**-Si-** viendo si era realmente cierto, estaba curada de sus heridas

Él sonríe y se desmaya, dado que había utilizado mucho de su magia, pero también estaba curado, todos se acercan para ver como está, pero Meiling mira hacia un lejano edificio, ve una silueta y le sonríe

**-Vaya, vaya, cada vez me sorprenden más, tendré que ser más paciente y espero que tenga más cuidado al crear sus cartas, no me convendría que muriera...**

FIN DEL CAPITULO V

Hola, aquí de nuevo, espero que les guste este cap. Nos vemos en el próximo

Serenityprincess: solo espera, no falta mucho y gracias por dejar reviews


	6. Perdidos en el bosque

CAPITULO VI: PERDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE

Habían pasado algunos días desde que ocurrió aquel incidente, los supuestos enemigos no había atacado, es como si dejaran a los chicos descansar, Sakura y Shaoran estaban preocupados por eso, además los sueños de cada uno de hacían un poco más claro cada vez que lo tenían. Shaoran al fin pudo ver que tenía en sus manos, era su nueva espada mágica. Sakura por su parte estaba preocupada por él, ya que había gastado mucho sus fuerzas físicas y mentales, además de su magia, creando su propio mazo de cartas. Ella también había pasado por lo mismo cuando cambiaba las suyas, pero sentía que era diferente, Shaoran crea sus cartas sin ninguna base. Mientras pensaba en eso, sentía una energía cálida en sus manos, era Shaoran que ponía las suyas sobre las de ellas

**-No te preocupes por mí**

**-Bueno no puedo evitarlo, no quiero perderte **

**-Debes saber mejor que nadie que tengo que pasar por esto, tu también lo hiciste no?**

**-Pero yo...**

**-Ya te dije no te preocupes, sólo relájate**-le regala una sonrisa.

Y Sakura empezó a mirar el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana del autobús, él que los llevaba a todo su curso a excursión, pero no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Meiling estaba muy feliz y ansiosa de ir, Tomoyo tenía en Rec su cámara filmando todo lo que veía, pero nunca dejando de lado su objetivo favorito, Sakura.

**-Ah, Sakura, eres divina, más aún cuando tienes de fondo este lindo paisaje-**decía Tomoyo y la muchacha solo atinaba a avergonzarse.

El salón completo había salido de viaje escolar hacia un bosque cercano, había que aprovechar, ya casi se terminaba el verano y las hojas empezaban a caer, iban a recolectar algunos tipos de hojas, cuando todavía eran verdes...

El autobús se estacionó cerca de un campamento, se iban a quedar todo el día y regresaría al anochecer. El profesor Kaneda los acompañaba, pero además de él, un viejo conocido para la clase, el profesor Terada y alguien estaba muy feliz de verlo.

**-Rika, que te pasa, por que te sonrojas?-**pregunta Sakura

**-No, por... por que lo dices, me... mejor vamos a acomodarnos en las cabañas-**responde con un poco de incomodidad.

Después de arreglar sus cojas en la cabaña, empezaron a investigar el bosque, por supuesto antes del almuerzo, pero el enemigo estaba presente, oculto en las frondosas ramas de los árboles, pensando cual sería su siguiente paso.

Sakura y Shaoran iban de la mano disfrutando el suave viento de la mañana, maravillados por ese hermoso ambiente que los rodeaba, paseando poe esos hermosos árboles, olvidándose de todo y de todos, la situación causaba ese efecto.

**-Es hermoso, no lo crees?-** decía Sakura

**-Si y... lo... mejor es que...-** se sonroja el muchacho

**-Qué Shaoran?**

**-Que estoy contigo**

Sakura se sonroja y se apoya en el brazo de su querido compañero, pero esa escena era observada por alguien más, una silueta que estaba escondida en un árbol cercano.

**-Me vengaré de ustedes**-y sale corriendo...

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos los chicos estaban reunidos en una gran mesa. Rika estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que estaba sentada al lado de la persona más importante para ella...

**-Espero que lo profesores me dejen hacerlo-**pensaba en voz alta Tomoyo

**-Qué cosa Daidouji?-**pregunta Meiling

**-Que Sakura se pruebe uno de mis vestidos y yo la filme en este lugar-** responde emocionada

**-Ah ah ah-**cayéndose de la silla-**Nunca cambiarás**

Los chicos comían animadamente, comentando todo lo que habían visto, todos estaban felices, y estaban juntos, por supuesto Sakura y Shaoran juntos, mientras que ella se avergonzaba por lo que le decía Tomoyo, estaban muy entretenidos con eso.

**-Bueno a ver si salen de esta trampa-**murmuraba el enemigo afueras del comedor...

Era la hora de empezar con la recolección de hojas, era muy importante dado que sería para un proyecto escolar. Se formaron grupos de 4 a 5 personas para hacerlo más rápido. Sakura y sus amigas quedaron juntas para hacerlo, Meiling y Shaoran quedaron en grupos diferentes cada uno...

Mientras tanto, Kero estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando

**-Qué, qué estará sucediendo?**

**-Por qué ese chiquillo tendrá nuevos poderes?**

**-Y además esá creando sus propias sin ninguna base **

**-No será qué...**

**-Pero eso es imposible, no puede ser...**

**-Si eso llega a ser cierto, Sakura sufrirá mucho**

De pronto aparece Yukito, que estaba en la casa estudiando con Touya para un examen

**-Supongo que quieres hablar con mi otro yo, ¿verdad?**

Kero asiente y dice

**-Muéstrame tu verdadera forma, Yue**

Yukito extiende sus alas y se transforma

**-Sé lo que estás pensando-** es lo primero que dice- **y es posible**

**-La primera vez que el mocoso mostró sus poderes, no sé, sentí algo que estaba en contra del poder de Sakura**

**-Yo también, pero hay algo más...**

**-Sí, esa presencia maligna que los ataca, es muy parecida a la del mocoso-**preocupado por la revelación, dice- **es mejor no decirle nada hasta que estemos seguros**

**-Sí estoy de acuerdo. Espero que estemos equivocados**

Y los dos guardianes miran hacia el cielo despejado desde la ventana del cuarto de Sakura...

En el bosque, los grupos estaban recolectando hojas, estaban muy entretenidos recogiéndolas y tomando notas y fotografías, pero ese trabajo pronto sería interrumpido.

**-Algo para distraer-**se decía esa sombra

Una densa niebla cae de repente, los grupos empezaron a dispersarse y los chicos a perderse, todos estaban desesperados, dado que la niebla era muy espesa, nada se podía ver al frente. Sakura sintió que eso no era normal y se lo hizo saber a Tomoyo, su grupo ya estaba disgregado, las dos amigas tuvieron la precaución de tomarse las manos, Shaoran por su parte también sintió lo mismo, trato de ir con Sakura, pero no lo conseguía. Mientras tanto, Sakura invoca su poder, nadie la estaba viendo, bueno eso creía...

**-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella**

**-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura **

**-La valiente que aceptó está misión contigo **

**-Libérate**

Su llave creció y girita viento "Viento", la carta forma un remolino que hace que la niebla se disperse

**-Sakura, fuiste tu, verdad?-**se pregunta Shaoran

**-Ahora a atacar por separado, jajaja, primero serás tú**

Las ramas de los árboles empezaron a atacarlas. Ellas atraparon a Tomoyo y la maestra llama a "Espada" y trata de defenderse como puede, Shaoran siente el peligro y corre hacia donde se siente más fuerte

**-Después a ti,… hermano-**levanta su mano y crea un laberinto para él, el muchacho estaba deseperado, no sabía que hacer. De repente se detiene e invoca su poder para encontrar una salida de allí recita su conjuro

**-Expresión de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transfórmate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Brujula**

En el filo de la espada mágica aparece la antigua brújula de Clow, y se transforma en una nueva carta.

**-Por favor encuentra a Sakura-** ante esta orden "Brújula" reaccionó como lo hacía cuando encontraba una carta Clow, una luz le indicó el camino y corrió sin cesar.

Encuentra a Sakura, a punto de desfallecer, Shaoran crea una nueva carta, "Escudo" se coloca en el otro brazo y trata de luchar contra esas ramas, mientras Sakura libera a Tomoyo.

**-"Tierra"-** la chica invoca a uno de los cuatros elementos. La carta se adentra en las raíces de los árboles para parar su mala acción.

**-Que bueno que acabo esto-**dice aliviada

**-Sí, pero creo que estamos perdidos**-responde Tomoyo

**-Y cómo regresaremos, no puedo usar a "Vuelo", cuando lleguemos, todos nos verán**

Shaoran, al escuchar eso, llama a su nueva carta, "Brújula" le indica el camino de regreso.

Llegaron a las cabañas, todos estaban ahí y Meiling corre a recibirlos

**-Están bien?**

**-Sí-**responde a coro

**-Shaoran, te veo un poco cansado-**dice su prima

**-No es nada...-**responde y cae rendido

**-Shaoran-** grita con desesperación Sakura

**-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije antes, estoy bien-** y le regala una sonrisa

Luego, detrás de ellos llega el señor Kaneda

**-Que bueno que están aquí, salí a buscarlos**

**-Sí llegamos a salvo-** dijo Tomoyo y todos entraron a la cabaña.

**-Es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, es tarde para regresar, además de recuperarnos por el susto que pasamos en la tarde, de acuerdo?-**dice el profesor Terada y todos están de acuerdo. El profesor Kaneda se queda afuera, observando a Sakura y Shaoran con una infinta preocupación y mira hacia el horizonte donde el sol va ocultándose

**-Diablos, todo lo que hago es para que ellos se fortalezcan**

De pronto otra sombra se une a él

**-Eso te conviene no?**

**-Sí, pero odio hacerlo**

**-Tranquilo, además pronto vendrá la última pieza **

**-Sí, nuestro otro rival, lo estaremos esperando**

Esas dos siluetas en las ramas de unos árboles cercanos a las cabañas, donde la noche podría ocultarlos con su penumbra...

FIN CAPITULO VI

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap espero que les guste. Nos vemos en el proximo…

**Kclinda:** gracias por estar atenta a mi historia, pero aun hay mas sorpresas, solo espera, y creo que este te dejara mas intrigada…


	7. El muchacho que parece un angel

CAPITULO VII: EL MUCHACHO QUE PARECE UN ANGEL

**-Esta cuidad no cambia para nada-** decía con asombro Meiling

**-Tienes razón-** responde Shaoran

Los dos primos fueron a comprar al centro de la cuidad, mirando los letreros y tiendas, se notaban que hace tiempo no disfrutaban de un paseo. Estaban preocupados por los nuevos acontecimientos. Sin pensarlo, Meiling llevaba muchas cosas y su pobre primo tenía que carga todos esos paquetes

**-Meiling, por qué llevas tantas cosas?-** rezongaba Shaoran

**-Es que tenía que cambiar mi guardarropa, además tengo que decorar mi nuevo hogar-** y el chico se enfada aún más...

Shaoran no alcanzaba a mirar hacia delante y ocurrió lo inevitable, un chico que paseaba tranquilamente chocó con él y una lluvia de paquetes cayeron sobre sus cabezas

**-Shaoran!-** gritó Meiling

**-Ah... lo siento mucho-** se disculpa Shaoran aún en el suelo

**-No te preocupes-** dijo sonriente el muchacho, se levanta y ofrece su mano –**Te ayudo?**

Sus profundos ojos violetas demostraban una amabilidad infinita, lo que sorprendió a Shaoran. El extraño lo ayudó a levantarse y a recoger los paquetes

**-Gracias-** le agradece el muchacho

**-Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por eso...-** empezó a marcharse, cuando dio media vuelta dirigió su mirada hacia los primos diciendo

**-Espero verlos otra vez**

Shaoran quedó aún más sorprendido de lo que estaba, pero Meiling sonrió, como si este hecho lo estuviera esperando hace mucho tiempo...

En la casa de Sakura, estaban las dos amigas haciendo la tarea y Kero acompañándolas, hablando de esos extraños sucesos

**-¿Por qué están ocurriendo cosas raras?-** se dice Sakura

**-No lo sé-** responde Kero

**-¿Sabes, estoy segura que lo está pasando tiene que ver con los sueños extraños que hemos tenido Shaoran y yo**

**-Además, esto empezó a ocurrir cuando Li regresó a Tomoeda-** dice Tomoyo

**-Sí, es cierto-**dijo Kero_ "Tiene razón, pero lo más raro es que esa presencia se parece mucho a la del mocoso y hay que descubrir el porqué esta creando sus cartas"_-pensaba el muñeco

**-Mmhhh¿Qué estarán haciendo?-**un poco enojada se pregunta Sakura

**-Jajajaja Sakura¿No estarás un poco celosa? Eh?-**dice Tomoyo

**-No no no-** se sonroja, dando entender que era cierto

**-Sucesos y más sucesos-** decía una silueta cerca de la casa de la maestra, el rostro cubierto por la sombra de un árbol y mirando el triste cielo de otoño **–Clow, si me hubieras dejado más claves...**

Era lunes, todos llegaban al salón para asistir a clases, Shaoran estaban pensando en el extraño muchacho que se encontró el día anterior, Meiling lo miraba extrañada, pero lo veía como si supiera que era lo que estaba pensando

**-Hola Shaoran-** saluda Sakura

**-Hola**

**-Se te ve pensativo**

**-No es nada, no te preocupes**

Pero Sakura le preocupaba un poco ese rostro...

De repente, los dos sienten tenuamente una presencia conocida y se miran sorprendidos, esperan la siguiente persona al entrar al salón

**-Hola**

**-Hola Naoko, se te ve muy feliz-**le pregunta Chiharu

**-Sí, encontré algo muy divertido e interesante**

**-¿Qué es lo que encontraste?-**le pregunta Rika

**-Esto...-**era un libro muy grueso y viejo, al llegar al salón, Tomoyo se fijó en la contratapa estaba el símbolo de Clow. Naoko explicaba de que se trataba ese libro

**-Este libro es de magia, es una especie de libro de notas de un hechicero, se llamaba Clow Reed**

**-C... Clow Reed?-**Sakura vuelve la mirada hacia el libro

**-Sí, tienes apuntes de algunos hechizos, habla un poco de su vida y también tiene escritas algunas predicciones**

**-En dónde lo conseguiste?-**Le pregunta seriamente Shaoran

**-En una vieja biblioteca, casi tan vieja como el libro**

**-Se nota que te gustan mucho esas cosas Naoko-** le dice Tomoyo, tratando de disimular su asombro, pero los jóvenes magos se dieron cuenta que lo que sintieron que la energía que aún estaba presente en ese libro era la de Clow.

**-Muy bien, todos a sus asientos-** dice el profesor Kaneda, pero mira fijamente el libro que encontró Naoko

**-Srta. Yanagizawa, hágame el favor de guardar ese libro**

**-Sí, pro… profesor**

El maestro se quedó pensando en ese libro, mientras realizaba su clase...

Al salir de clases, los amigos regresaron a casa, comentando lo del libro

**-Aún se podía sentir la presencia de Clow en ese libro**-decía Sakura

**-Si es cierto-**apoyaba Shaoran

**-¿Qué estará pasando, esto se está poniendo más raro-**resongaba Meiling

**-Quizás en ese libro estén las respuestas-**dijo Tomoyo

**-Tal vez-**responde Sakura

De repente, Meiling levanta la mirada y ve ese extraño chico de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, muy apuesto, que habían visto el domingo…

**-Buenas tardes-**saluda el muchacho

**-Bue… buenas tardes-**dice Shaoran

**-¿Me recuerdas, soy yo, el que te ayudó con los paquetes**

**-Sí-**dice la prima

De pronto dirige su mirada a Sakura **–Vaya, veo que vienes con alguien especial para ti-**

**-Eh-**se sorprende el chico

**-Por tu rostro de sorpresa, creo que estoy en lo cierto-** y Sakura se ruboriza

**-Me llamo Tenshi Sorazuka, mucho gusto-** con una amable sonrisa

**-Yo me llamo Li Meiling**

**-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto**

**-Soy Li Shaoran**

**-Y yo Sakura Kinomoto**

**-Vaya, no me digas que vas a la escuela Clamp?-**pregunta Tomoyo

**-Sí, estoy en 1º de secundaria, me imagino que lo supiste por el uniforme, no?-**

**-Sí**

**-Oye Daidouji¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**dice Meiling

**-Es que esa escuela es una de las mejores de Japón, además de ser muy exclusiva**

**-¿Es cierto?-** Meiling al escuchar se sorprende

**-Sí¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?-**le pregunta Tenshi

**-Pero apenas te conocemos-**dice Tomoyo

**-Bueno, la invitación es para conocernos mejor¿no lo creen?-** y los chicos aceptaron

Mientras duraba la invitación, los chicos se sintieron muy bien con ese extraño, se enteraron que era un buen estudiante, muy amigable y bastante conversador, tanto que se les fue el tiempo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Al ver el reloj de pared del negocio, eran las 7:00 de la tarde, ya era muy tarde

**-Bueno, tenemos que irnos-**dice Sakura

**-Oh si es cierto, tenemos tarea que hacer-**apoya Tomoyo

**-Tienen razón, yo también tengo tarea que hacer-**responde Tenshi

**-Gracias por la invitación**-agradece Shaoran

**-Fue un gusto haberlos conocido, espero verlos otra vez-**

**-Adiós –** y los chicos se despidieron de Tenshi

Camino a casa, comentaban la conversación que tuvieron

**-Vaya, es un chico muy agradable-** dijo Tomoyo

**-Siiiiii, además es muy guapo, no lo crees Kinomoto?**

**-Sí-**responde Sakura, un poco incómoda, pero Shaoran se enfada

**-Ah, no te enfades, mi primo favorito, sabes que ella te quiere mucho-** y Sakura piensa _"¿A quien me recuerda, no lo sé, pero es algo muy especial"_

**-Sakura¿Qué te pasa?-**pregunta Tomoyo

**-Nada, nada**

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura

**-Gracias por acompañarme-**se los agradece

**-Sakura¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- **

**-Sí Tomoyo¿Qué quieres?**

**-Quiero llamar a casa, para avisar que mis guardaespaldas vengan a buscarme, sabes que a mi madre no le gusta que regrese sola**

**-Está bien**

De repente, abre la puerta Touya, al escuchar las voces en la entrada

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-**mirando con odio a Shaoran y él solo atina a mirarlo de la misma manera

**-Touya, no lo molestes, no ves que él no le haría daño a tu hermana-**sale diciendo Yukito, pero sólo lo mira con odio, quizás mayor al de Shaoran y Sakura trata de parar la discusión…

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos en donde viven Shaoran y Meiling, los primos se despidieron y al entrar la muchacha a su hogar, ve a una sombra en su ventana

**-Vaya que fuiste amable con ellos hoy-** rompe el silencio Meiling

**-¿Lo crees, tiene que hacer así, tengo que dejarlos descansar, si no se me echan a perder mis planes, me conviene estar cerca de ellos**

**-A mi también me conviene, además nos sirve para cumplir nuestros objetivos¿no es así?**

Al escuchar esas palabras, esa sombra se acerca a la luz de una lámpara, sólo se puede observar su sonrisa, que repentinamente cambio de amable a malévola, y le dice **–Tenemos distintas metas, pero el camino a seguir es el mismo…**

**-Yo, concretar mi venganza-**dice Meiling, dirigiendo su mirada de maldad hacia su camarada

**-Y yo, mi destino **

FIN CAPITULO VII

Hola, espero que les guste este cap, no hay mucha accion, pero deja bastantes interrogantes o no, realmente espero que si. Nos vemos en el proximo

**Kclinda:** no lo se, solo tienes que seguir leyendo


	8. Tormenta de arena

CAPITULO VIII: TORMENTA DE ARENA

La casa de Sakura había una reunión entre la dueña y sus guardianes

**-Así que tu compañera tiene un libro de Clow?-**pregunta Kero

**-Sí, parece muy viejo, además aun se podía sentir su presencia**

**-Vaya, esto es muy raro, pensé que la familia Li tenía todos los escritos dejados por él-**decía Yukito

**-Yukito, pensaba que te ibas a transforma en Yue**

**-Jajaja, no te preocupes Sakura, ahora que tengo conciencia de quien soy realmente, recuerdo todo lo que hace mi otra forma-**le aclara el muchacho

**-Esta bien, pero hazme un favor, quiero que le pidas ese libro a tu compañera-**dice Kero dirigiendo su mirada a su dueña

**-Si, pensaba lo mismo, espero que no me pregunte mucho, ya que Naoko le gustan mucho estas cosas**

De repente se abre la puerta, era Touya que regresaba de la biblioteca de la universidad, trabajaba como bibliotecario, Kero no le quedo otra que hacerse el muñeco de peluche

**-Hola hermano**

**-Hola Touya-**saluda Yukito

**-Hola-**de pronto mira a Kero, lo mira como cuando lo hacía antes que perdiera su magia**-Pensé que ese mocoso no regresaría aquí**-rompiendo el silencio momentáneo-espero no verlo otra vez

**-Ay Touya no lo trates así-** responde su amigo

**-Yo lo trato como quiero y pensar que cuando la conoció no la soportaba…**

**-Es cierto, así empezamos-**habla Sakura, con su mirada dirigida a la mesa-**incluso llegábamos a competir, pero llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Cuando empezó a sentir algo por mí, no me daba cuenta cuanto lo hacía sufrir con lo despistada que soy. Al final, cuando quería decirle cuanto lo amo, casi no pude decírselo. Pero ahora estamos juntos y espero que estemos así para siempre-** al terminar de hablar, Sakura levanta la mirada, con rubor en sus mejillas y la dirige hacia su hermano diciéndole

–**Así que por favor no lo trates mal**

Touya solo atina a mirarla con sorpresa y tratando de disimularla responde

**-Lo intentaré, lo intentaré-** y sube a su cuarto pensando _"Espero que no le haga daño"_

**-Ah… no puedo creer que tu hermano siga sospechando de mi-**rezonga Kero

**-El ya lo sabe-**dice Yukito-pero **no lo hace notar para no preocupar a Sakura**-y mirándola-**Ves que es bueno tu hermano**-ella solo sonríe y Touya en su cuarto estornuda.

Al otro día en la escuela, antes de entrar a la primera clase, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko seguían contemplando la nueva adquisición de la chica de lentes, el viejo libro de Cloe

**-¿Qué has descubierto Naoko?-**pregunta Chiharu

**-Cosas muy interesantes-**responde sonriente-**encontré algunos dibujos, miren-**la chica extiende el libro para que tengan una buena visión de los dibujos que representaban a todas las cartas Clow, incluida la carta que hacía el balance de la magia del mago, La Nada

**-Increible, además de ser muy hermosas** –decía Rika-**¿y qué significan?**

**-Creo que cada una encerraba un poder o algo así y que solo puede ser usada por personas que posean magia-**las chicas se quedaron mirando el libro atentamente, después Naoko lo cierra y les dice-También he leído las predicciones que estaban escritas

**-¿Y de que hablan?**

**-De las que leí Chiharu, trata de quien sería el nuevo amo de las cartas, están muy complicadas pero las descifraré**

**-¿Y crees en eso de la magia?**

**-No sé si sea cierto, pero saben muy bien que me gustan estas cosas y no dejaré el libro hasta entenderlo**

**-Estamos seguras de eso, no Rika?**

Las tres chicas ríen, sin imaginar que todo eso es cierto. Se abre la puerta, era Sakura con Shaoran y Meiling, se habían encontrado en la entrada, saluda a todos y le pide el favor que le habría prometido a Kero

**-Naoko¿puedo pedirte algo?**

**-Si puedo hacerlo, dime**

**-Me puedes prestar el libro**

**-Sí pero ¿para que?**

**-Es que…-**no sabía que inventar

**-Es que queremos leerlo se ve muy interesante, además tenemos a un amigo que le gusta leer libros antiguos-**interrumpió Tomoyo desde atrás de su amiga

**-Esta bien, pero tienen que esperar hasta que termine de leerlo**

**-Bien-**dicen las chicas a coro

**-Gracias Tomoyo**

**-No hay de que-** mientras que se dirigían a sus asientos

Llega el maestro Kaneda a dictar su clase

**-Srta. Yanagisawa, otra vez-**al ver el libro en su mesa

**-Lo siento maestro**

**-Si va a ver ese libro, hágame el favor de hacerlo en sus horas libres**-dice con un poco de enojo en su voz

Al salir de clases, los chicos caminaban comentaban lo sucedido en el salón

**-Kero quiere revisar el libro, no Sakura?-**pregunta Tomoyo

**-Si, quiere saber lo que tiene escrito**

**-Pensaba que todos los escritos del Clow los tenía la familia Li-**dice Meiling, que observó todo en silencio

**-Yukito también creyó eso**

**-Leí todos los escritos que dejó pero no daba pistas que habría dejado otro libro-**agrega Sharoan**-solo se refería a las cartas Clow y que pasaría si no se capturaban**

**-Que raro, me preguntó si Eriol tendrá otros **

**-Eriol? Quien es Kinomoto?-**pregunta extrañada Meiling

**-No te acuerdas, te lo presenté cuando viniste por un día a Japón **

**-A ver, déjame recordar-**haciendo memoria-**ah, ya me acuerdo, era un chico con anteojos con una cara muy gentil**

**-Si, él es**

**-Por qué no le preguntas?-**dice Tomoyo

**-Claro, es una buena idea, le escribiré una carta, hace tiempo que no lo hago**

**-Cambiando de tema, se dieron cuenta la actitud del profesor Kaneda?**

**-Sí, parece que el profesor anda con los nervios de punta**-dice la prima de Shaoran

**-Sí, te acuerdas como se puso el maestro cuando faltó Li**

**-No sé porque se puso así, ahora más con Naoko y el libro de Clow-**le responde. Shaoran se quedó pensando en eso "_¿Por qué se habrá puesto así, ese fue el día en que creé mi primera carta, que extraño¿No será que sabrá más de lo que aparenta?"_-**tendré que vigilarlo-**se dice en voz baja

De repente ven una silueta conocida y Meiling reconoce quien es

**-Hola Tenshi**

**-Hola ¿Cómo están?**

**-Bien**-responde los 4 a coro

**-¿Y que estas haciendo por aquí?**

**-Bueno, Meiling, es que salí temprano de clases y me comencé a pasear y llegué hasta aquí, creo que me perdí-** un poco avergonzado pregunta- **¿Qué barrio es este?**

**-Es Tomoeda, he vivido aquí toda mi vida-**dice alegre Sakura

**-Aquí estamos en el parque Pingüino-**sigue Tomoyo

**-Parque Pingüino?**

**-Se llama así por el tobogán en forma de pingüino, no es así Daidouji?-**dice Meiling y Tomoyo asiente

**-Se me hace tarde¿Dónde puedo tomar el autobús?**

**-Solo camina derecho hacia la esquina y esta la estación-**le indica Shaoran

**-Gracias nos vemos…**

**-Adiós **

Al llegar a casa, Sakura le dijo a Kero ya le había pedido el libro a Naoko

**-Que bien Sakurita**

**-Pero tienes que esperar hasta que termine de leerlo**

**-De leerlo, quizás pueda descubrirte, dijiste que tenía predicciones **

**-Quizás, pero no lo creo, ella lo toma como un pasatiempo**

De repente se siente la energía que los persigue

**-La sientes Kero?**

**-Sí, vamos a ver**

Al llegar al parque los 4 estaban, por supuesto que Sakura y Shaoran tenían puestos los trajes de Tomoyo

**-Hace tiempo que no los filmaba, esta es la oportunidad perfecta-**como siempre los dos magos solo atinan a apenarse con las palabras de la chica. De pronto, una niebla de arena los empieza a envolver

**-No dejare que usen la magia del viento-**

Los magos no pierden tiempo e invocan el báculo ella y la espada él. Sakura trata de usar a "Viento", pero no resulta. Shaoran hace lo mismo con el mismo resultado, un campo de fuerza impide que usen las cartas del viento. Un giro inesperado, esa niebla empieza a envolver a los involucrados uno por uno.

Tomoyo, Meiling-grita Sakura y utiliza a "Escudo" para protegerlas del peligro, la niebla de arena que iba hacia ellas, se refuerza en ellos.

**-Tenemos que salir de aquí-**le grita Shaoran a Sakura

**-Tengo una idea-**saca a "Vuelo y le pide**-Por favor, muestra tu verdadera forma y bate tus alas tan fuertes como puedas.**

De esa carta sale el ave que la representa y agita sus alas tan fuerte que logra deshacerse de la niebla que la apresaba

**-No dejare que lo liberes-**dice con enojo la sombra maligna

Intentó hacer lo mismo con el joven pero no lo logra, la arena empieza a girar con mucha fuerza, el viento que salía del agite del ave no servía, es más, las hacia girar más y más rápido.

**-Shaoran, Shaoran**-gritaba con desesperación la chica

De repente escucha el conjuro para las cartas que tiene Shaoran

**-Expresión de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transfórmate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Tornado**

Un tornado emerge de la cima y empieza a girar y llevarse la arena que lo envolvía y la que estaba en el suelo, la que tenía atrapada a Sakura y la dirige hacia donde los niños juegan con ella.

**-Allá está-**dice Shaoran mirando una silueta en la cima de un faro

Sakura invoca a "Flecha" y de sus manos recibe el arco y la fecha de esa carta, la apunta hacia el enemigo

**-No dejaré que me dañes-**esa sombra levanta su mano para evitar que llegue hacia él.

La flecha lanzada se devuelve hacia quien la lanzó, Shaoran esta muy lejos y no lograría evitarlo, Sakura tampoco porque va a una velocidad impresionante, lo único que atina a hacer es cubrirse con sus brazos

**-Sakura-**grita Tomoyo y Kero

**-Shaoran, Kinomoto**

La flecha llega y destruye el arco, Shaoran se acerca y le pregunta si esta bien y a lo lejos escucha la risa del adversario. El joven invoca su poder y crea un nuevo arco

Los dos lo intentan de nuevo, la flecha y el arco de él, apuntan hacia el adversario. El hace lo mismo de antes pero la flecha va con mayor fuerza, tanta, que logra atravesar su campo de energía y lograr herirlo

**-Me las pagarán-**para después desaparecer

Meiling y Tomoyo se acercan a los chicos

**-Están bien?-**pregunta la cantante

**-Sí gracias**

**-Vaya que susto pasamos-**dijo la prima de Li

**-Tiene el poder de bloquear el poder de las cartas-**dice Shaoran

**-Y el poder de destruirlas-**responde la chica, mirando la nueva carta "Flecha" que ahora solo tiene a una jovencita con una flecha y la nueva carta de su compañero "Arco".

Una muchacha traía su bolso lleno libros

**-Uh que tarde es, mamá debe estar preocupada…**

De repente en un callejón ve a una silueta quejándose y ella se acerca a ver que le pasaba, preguntándose quien era…

FIN CAPITULO VIII

Hola, aquí vamos con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Hasta el próximo

**Kclinda:** espero que con que esto se disuelvan tus dudas y disculpa por la tardanza


	9. Un extraño encuentro

CAPITULO IX: UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO

Un chico recostado en una cama, el cuarto parecía que le pertenecía a una chica. Él despierta y observa en donde se encuentra, se levanta y se sienta en la cama, empieza a mirar todo a su alrededor. Observa que la cama está esta en frente de la ventana y al lado de ella un escritorio, el extraño se acerca a él, mira un peculiar libro, parecía viejo y contenía un símbolo muy extraño, levanta la mirada y observa una foto de un grupo de curso, y reconoce a alguien, una chica de ojos verdes…

Se abre la puerta del cuarto, una chica con anteojos aparece

**-Como te encuentras?-**le pregunta**-creo que bien por que ya estás de pie**

**-Eh?-**el extraño se toca la herida de su brazo izquierdo-**auch me duele**

**-Que bueno que te encontré, estabas quejándote mucho **

**-Gracias por ayudarme-**el extraño mira el reloj de velador y se da cuenta de que era tarde.

**Tengo que irme-**se apresura a decir

**Pero aun no te encuentras bien**

El chico sale del cuarto hacia el pasillo

**-Pero, pero…**

**-Por favor déjame ir-**el muchacho sale de la casa, pero sin antes decirle

**-Gracias por todo-**

**-Que pasa hija, escuche a alguien salir de la casa?**

**-Nada mamá, nada, solo la persona que traje ya se fue**

La madre ve la preocupación de su hija

**-No te preocupes por él, si ya se sintió bien es que tenía cosas que hacer **

**-Esta bien mamá-**la chica se queda mirando la puerta de la entrada de la casa y se dice a si misma

**-Me llamo Naoko Yanagizawa y tu?...**

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Camino a la escuela, Meiling y Shaoran hablaban de cosas triviales, pero la chica se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación de su primo y tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos, rompe el hielo

**-Que te pasa Shaoran?**

**-Nada, no pasa nada**

**-Por favor confía en mí, por algo soy tu prima-**con una cara sonriente

**-Bueno es que…-**dudando un poco-**es que me preocupa todo esto, sobre todo que Sakura salga lastimada**-mirando el suelo

**-Por que?**

El chico mostraba un rostro de preocupación

**-Se que Kerberos y Yue sienten mi poder y también sienten el poder de esa presencia maligna y se parecen mucho, yo lo sé, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta de eso y no le he dicho nada, supongo que ellos tampoco**

**-Y tiene que ver con el libro y el sueño que has tenido verdad?**

**-Discúlpame, Meiling, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto-**y levantando la mirada-**me puedes hacer un favor?**

**-Si claro**

**-No le digas nada a Sakura, esto podría preocuparle y yo no quiero hacerlo**

La pareja de primos llegó a la entrada de la escuela y Shaoran oyó una voz

**-Hola Shaoran, Meiling**

**-Ho… hola-**respondiéndole, sonrojándose cada vez que le hablaba

**-Hola Kinomoto**

**-Vamos, entremos que se nos hace tarde **

Meiling se queda un poco más en la entrada

**-Vaya vaya primo, de a poco te estas dando cuenta de todo-**después mira al cielo, hablándole como si alguien la escuchara- **supongo que esto te interesara y te pondrá feliz. Espero que te encuentres mejor, después de lo de ayer…-**con una sonrisa de satisfacción

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ya en el salón, Naoko estaba sentada en su lugar, pensando _"Ojalá que este bien"_

**-Naoko, Naoko, tierra llamando a Naoko-**agitando la mano le habla Rika

**-Que? Que pasa?**

**-Nada, pero por primera vez te veo con ese rostro**

**-Rostro?-**pregunta intrigada

**-No se, es como si te preocupara algo… o alguien**

**-A mi?-**responde sonrojada**-De que estás hablando?**

**-Mejor no te sigo preguntando, veo que te incomoda…-**y Rika sonríe

**-Buenos días-**saluda el trío de amigos

**-Buenos días**

**-Buenos días Sakura-**saluda Tomoyo que recién había llegado al salón, la aludida mira el ruborizado rostro de Naoko

**-Que te pasa?**

**-Nada, nada-**mirando hacia otro lado y Sakura se sorprende un poco, nunca la había visto así

**-A sus asientos, voy a comenzar la clase-**irrumpe el maestro Kaneda, Shaoran, al escucharlo, lo mira con una desconfianza, solo comparada con la misma con que miraba a la señorita Mitsuki. El maestro se dio cuenta de esto y mientras tomaba la lista, solo atinó a mirarlo de la misma manera

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

A salir de clases, Tomoyo les propuso a los chicos ir a comer a su casa, ya que su mamá estaría trabajando todo el día y no quería comer sola. Antes de salir Naoko les preguntó si los podía acompañar a la biblioteca, aprovechando de que quedaba camino a la mansión.

**-Estan de acuerdo?-**preguntan y los chicos asienten

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Meiling le pregunta a Naoko

**-Por que quieres ir allá?**

**-Es que quiero llevarme más libros **

**-Y eso para que?**

**-Es por libro antiguo que tengo, es muy difícil de entender **

**-Te veo entusiasmada Yanagizawa **

**-Sí-**le responde con una sonrisa y dirige su mirada hacia la recepcionista y le da una lista de libros que necesita y le pregunta

**-Están disponibles?**

**-Sí, solo tiene que buscarlos**

**-Gracias, me ayudan?**

**-Claro-**acepta Tomoyo por todos

**-Está bien, los espero adentro**

Los chicos estaban enojados, porque tenían hambre (el rugido de los estómagos era más que suficiente), pero la muchacha los sorprende con su respuesta

**-Podemos ver que libros usa para después entender los escritos **

La mente de los chicos aceptaron, pero sus estómagos no. Al recogerlos se dieron cuenta que eran una pila de libros. Naoko llevaba la mayoría, con mucho esfuerzo y ocurrió lo inevitable. Chocó con alguien más y una lluvia de libros cayó sobre sus cabezas. Al levantar la mirada, la chica vio que la persona con que había tropezado era el extraño herido que llevó a su casa

**-Estás bien?-**le dice y él le sonríe y asiente

**-Hola Sorazuka-**dicen los chicos

**-Ustedes lo conocen?-**

**-Hola chicos, y por favor llámenme Tenshi**

**-Está bien**

Tenshi ayuda a levantar a Naoko y a sus libros y le pide disculpas, ella hizo lo mismo y se presentan

**-Me llamo Tenshi Sorazuka**

**-Y yo Naoko Yanagizawa, mucho gusto**-y se dan la mano

**-Como está tu herida?**

**-Mejor, gracias a tu cuidado-** y ella se sonroja

**-Que te paso?-**pregunta Shaoran

**-Después les cuento, ahora tengo prisa, nos vemos después-**camina hacia la salida, pero se da la vuelta y mirando a Naoko

**-Fue un gusto conocerte **

Naoko solo murmulla adiós y Tomoyo se da cuenta de eso…

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ya en la mansión, comentaban de todo hasta que Meiling irrumpe, viendo el reloj del salón comedor

**-Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde**

**-Que tienes que hacer?-**pregunta su primo

**-Tengo un compromiso que cumplir sin falta, además es un secreto, solo les diré que es una sorpresa para ustedes**

**-Que mal-**Se levanta Sakura-**pero si tienes que irte…, que te vaya bien**

**-Gracias Kinomoto**

**-Por que no me llamas Sakura?**

**-No lo sé-**se extraña la muchacha-**puedo llamarte así?-**y la chica asiente

**-Entonces ustedes pueden llamarme Tomoyo-**dirigiéndose a los primos extrañados por la invitación**-Ya que todos somos amigos, podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres-**y todos se ponen de acuerdo-**pero no llamara a Li por su nombre**

**-Por que?**-pregunta Sakura

**-Porque supongo que le gusta escuchar su nombre en la voz de la persona que más ama-**y los aludidos se sonrojan

**-Bueno me voy Daidouji, digo Tomoyo, gracias por la comida**-se despide Meiling

**-Nos vemos-**dicen los tres a coro

Al salir de la casa, la chica mira con malicia la mansión de Tomoyo, sabiendo que la sorpresa que tiene preparada no va a ser muy agradable, especialmente para Sakura y Shaoran.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Después la pareja iba de regreso a casa cuando se encontraron con Yukito, que venía de vuelta de la Universidad

**-Hola Sakura**

**-Hola Yukito, vienes de la Universidad?**

**-Si, Touya se quedo trabajando, sabes que quiere pagarse sus estudios-**él se queda mirando a Shaoran-**Me lo quieres presentar?**

**-Por que, si ya lo conoces**

**-Tu me lo prometiste, recuerdas, si encontrabas a la persona que mas amas, me lo presentarias otra vez-**los dos se avergüenzan al instante

Gente despavorida corre desde la biblioteca. Los tres sienten esa magia maligna en ese lugar. Corrieron hacia allá, estaba cerrada y los libros volaban en su interior

**-Vaya ya llegaron, gracias por el anzuelo-**le agradece Meiling

**-Bueno, ahora haz lo tuyo**-_"Vamos a ver que puedes hacer"_

La biblioteca esta rodeada de curiosos que querían ver que pasaba, los magos y el guardián fueron hacia la parte de atrás del lugar y Yukito se transforma en Yue. La pareja invocaron sus armas mágicas y Sakura llama a "Traspaso" para entrar por una pared, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Al entrar ahí, los libros detuvieron su errático movimiento, investigando un poco más sienten que la energía que había ya no estaba.

**-Creo que hay solo libros en suelo, no lo creen-**dijo Sakura, pero estaba equivocada, el suelo empezó a abrirse, un agujero y que gira sin fin se abre bajo sus pies

**-Tengan cuidado, es otra presencia-**alerta Yue

**-Ya nos había atacado antes-**responde Shaoran

Los hechiceros y el ente mágico me empezaron a flotar, están usando "Flote" y "Levitación". Los libros empezaron a volar por el lugar otra vez, el trío empezó a esquivarlos, se movían más y más rápido. Las luces, que estaban encendidas, se apagaron, dejando el lugar en penumbras. Sakura invoca a "Luces" para iluminar el lugar y el agujero empezó a girar más rápido, ejerciendo una fuerza de atracción muy grande que empezó a atraer a Sakura hacia el centro

**-Sakura-**grita Yue, tomando la mano de su maestra, pero la fuerza era demasiado fuerte. El único que estaba lejos de ahí era Shaoran se apresura al llegar pero se da cuenta que el agujero tiene mucha fuerza.

Tengo que evitar que se vayan-así que invoca su poder

**-Expresión de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transfórmate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Cadenas**

Y crea nueva carta, esta llegan las manos de su maestro, este le ordena

**-Vayan a buscar a las personas que cayeron ahí-**dicho y hecho. Un par de cadenas van hacia los atrapados, el chico hace de toso lo posible para sacarlos, le es muy difícil pero lo logra. Sin embargo el peligro aun no había terminado, los libros aun estaban volando, tratando de golpear a los que cayeron al agujero

**-Shaoran, yo me encargo de esto-**dijo Sakura, pero los libros impedía que usara su magia, El muchacho, que estaba muy cansado, nuevamente utiliza su poder "Escondite", que impedía que el oponente viera el objetivo. Entonces Sakura invoca a "Hielo" para detenerlos y lo consigue y el agujero se cerró de repente. Los involucrados bajaron al suelo al ver que ya era seguro. Al escuchar que la gente quería entrar, Yue dice

**-Tenemos que salir de aquí**

**-Espera Yue**-lo detiene Shaoran-**no quiero que la biblioteca la encuentren así, podrían sospechar-**y nuevamente invoca su magia y crea "Restauración" y hace que los libros que estaban el cuelo vayan a su lugar en los estantes. Después de esto, el chico cae exhausto, ya había utilizado mucho poder, Yue se lo lleva y Sakura nuevamente invoca a "Traspaso" para salir de ahí, pero estaba preocupada por él.

**-Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan imaginativa Meiling**

**-Eso te conviene no? necesitas que Shaoran haga su mazo lo más rápido posible **

**-Si, tienes razón**

**-Les gustó mi sorpresa Shaoran y Sakura?-**dijo la muchacha acompañada de ese ente maligno en un edificio cercano, feliz por lo que había conseguido hasta el momento, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna

FIN CAPITULO IX

Hola, nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el proximo

**SerenityPrincess**: extrañaba tus reviews, gracias

**Kclinda:** gracias por el halago, espero que este te guste también


	10. El regreso de Eriol

CAPITULO X: EL REGRESO DE ERIOL

Al día siguiente de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, Sakura salió como una bala hacia la escuela, sintiendo en su corazón que tenia que ir

**-Espera Sakura, tienes que ordenar-**le dice Touya en la entrada de la casa

**-Déjala-**le dice su padre**-ayer llegó muy preocupada, debe ser que le pasó algo al muchacho que la acompaña**

**-Al mocoso?-**rezonga el universitario-**espero que no le haya hecho daño**

Mientras tanto en la escuela, los chicos empezaron a llegar poco a poco, el profesor Kaneda también, de repente fijo su mirada en un chico extraño que vio pasar, un alumno nuevo con una cara gentil…

Al llegar al salón de profesores, el director lo llama a su oficina

**-Buenos días señor Kaneda, quería avisarle que tendrá un nuevo alumno en su clase **

**-Está bien-**responde con tranquilidad

**-Se inscribió a principio del semestre, pero como estaba en otro país, no pudo venir antes a clases, espero que lo reciba, aquí están sus antecedentes-**pasándoles los documentos al maestro

**-Si por supuesto-**los lee y se fija en el país-**Inglaterra?**

**-Si esta de acuerdo, hágame el favor de acompañarme a la sala de maestros, quiero darle la noticia de que una nueva profesora se contrató-**el señor Kaneda se quedo pensando

En el cuarto de Sakura, Kero estaba pensando en lo que su maestra le contó

**-Vaya, esto se esta poniendo mas difícil, sobre todo para el mocoso, tengo que hablar con el, antes de que sea tarde-** de repente siente una energía conocida y Kero se sobresalta**-Has regresado?-**se pregunta, preguntando la razón

Ya en el salón, Sakura esta preocupada por Shaoran pensaba que quizás no vendría para descansar del desgaste que tuvo la noche anterior

**-Que te pasa Sakura?-**pregunta Tomoyo que acababa de llegar y la chica le contó todo**-Vaya, espero que no le haya pasado nada grave**

**-Eso espero-**decía preocupada

Ella miraba la entrada, impaciente, preocupada por el chico que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su desesperación se acabo al ver llegar a Shaoran acompañado de Meiling, Sakura se acerca corriendo

**-Estas bien?**

**-Si, solo un poco cansado, pero además…**

**-Además**

**-Sentí que tenia que venir pase lo que pase**

**-Yo también-**responde Sakura y Meiling sonríe maliciosamente

Después de eso, la chica de ojos verdes lo ayudó a sacar su bolso y su abrigo, ya que el otoño había empezado más frío de lo normal y lo acompañó a su asiento, Yamazaki vio el cansancio reflejado en su cara

**-Que te pasó, parece que hubieras corrido varias maratones juntas**

**-Algo parecido**

**-Sabían el por que las hojas caen en otoño?**

**-Por que?-**preguntó ingenuo

**-Porque algunos árboles se sentían tristes porque nadie les ponía atención en esta época**

**-Ay Yamazaki, tu y tus mentiras-**llegó corriendo Chiharu-**lo siento, buenos días-**se disculpa por la interrupción**-como se te ocurre molestar a Li, no ves como esta?**

**-Porque esta así, lo quise alegrar un poco-**la muchacha se sorprende por eso

De repente llega el profesor Kaneda

**-Por favor a sus asientos, antes de empezar la clase tengo que darles dos noticias-**los chicos estaban atentos-**la primera es que llegó un nuevo alumno-**lo mira a la cara y lo invita a pasar y los chicos se sorprenden al ver quien es

**-Hiiragizawa?-**dicen todos a coro

**-Me da gusto que me recuerden-**dice el chico nuevo. El seguía igual, con su cara gentil y sus anteojos, solo había crecido lo que le correspondía a su edad. Por unos momentos sintió una pequeña concentración de la magia de su vida anterior y miró a Naoko disimuladamente.

**-Bueno, veo que no hace falta las presentaciones-**dice un poco extrañado-**puedes ir a tu asiento por favor, estarás al lado de Meiling-**y Eriol se dirige a su lugar**-y la segunda es que tiene una nueva maestra de matemáticas, cuando le toque su clase con ustedes se las presentare, bueno los dejo con la profesora de lenguaje**

Al descanso, el grupo de amigos quería hablar con el, pero los demás querían saber como se encontraba, que le había pasado, querían preguntarle muchas cosas que empezaron a rodearlo. Los chicos no tenían manera de hablar con el. Lo mismo sucedió en el segundo descanso y ya había llegado la hora de la presentación de la nueva profesora

**-Ustedes creen que sea ella?-**les pregunta Tomoyo

**-Estoy casi seguro-**responde Shaoran

**-Si Eriol esta aquí, es muy probable que ella también-**dice Sakura

**-Ah, me quede un poco atrás-**se queja Meiling

**-Después te lo explicaremos, ahora tenemos que entrar a la última clase-**le responde Tomoyo

Al llegar al salón, todos estaban impacientes por saber quien era, sobre todo los 4 amigos, pero Eriol lucia tranquilo esperando la hora de clases. Lo que tenia que pasar sucedió, la silueta e la nueva maestra acompañaba al maestro Kaneda

**-Bueno llego la hora de presentarles a su nueva maestra de matemáticas-**dijo**-me tome la libertad de leer sus antecedentes y veo que les hizo clases anteriormente, asi que me limitare a decir su nombre-**prosiguió. Los chicos estaban esperando de que la persona era la que sospechaban**-Su nombre es Kaho Mitsuki-**y Eriol sonrió

Los alumnos estaban en lo cierto y la maestra hace su entrada

**-Hola, es un gusto verlos otra vez**

El salón estaba feliz de volver a verla, excepto Shaoran, como siempre desconfiando de ella

Al salir de la escuela, el grupo de amigos estaban esperando a Eriol y la maestra Kaho para hablar con ellos, en espera de que les diera alguna pista que le permitiera saber lo que estaba pasando

**-Eriol, señorita Mitsuki-**los llama Sakura al verlos salir juntos**-los estábamos esperando**

**-Ya lo se, por eso quiero que me acompañen al templo Tsukimine, necesito aclarar algunas dudas-**les respondió con su cara gentil, pero con un poco de preocupación**-Vamos? Y hazme un favor pequeña Sakura, quiero que llames a Kerberos y Yue.**

Estaban en el templo, no había cambiado nada, estaba igual, esperando a los guardianes, mientras que Eriol miraba a Kaho, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder con todos los involucrados. Estando reunidos, la reencarnación del mago Clow empieza a hablar

**-Bueno ya están todos**

**-Por que estas otra vez aquí?-**le pregunta la bestia del sello

**-Hay algo que necesito saber-**dirigiendo su mirada a Shaoran**-es hora que me muestres tu poder Li-**e invoca su poder con su pequeña llave mágica

**-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad**

**-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol**

**-El valiente que acepto esta misión contigo**

**-Libérate!**

La llave se transformo en báculo y desafía a Li

-Vamos enfréntame

**-Eriol, que estas haciendo?-**pregunta Sakura y corre hacia el muchacho, pero un campo de energía envolvía a los dos hechiceros. Shaoran, al darse cuenta de eso no tuvo opción, así que invoco su espada

**-Espada que representa el poder que tengo **

**-Te pido que aparezca ante tu dueño**

**-Para poder usar mi magia **

**-Muéstrate**

Y se dispuso a atacar. Eriol Hizo brillar su báculo y crea ráfagas de viento, Shaoran las esquiva con facilidad e invoca a "Escondite", permitiendo ganar tiempo

_-"Estaba en lo cierto"-_pensaba el muchacho de lentes y se concentro para encontrarlo y dirigió un rayo hacia la presencia que había sentido y le da de lleno

**-SHAORAN!-**grita Sakura

En el suelo, el chico pensaba en una forma de vencerlo, las ráfagas de viento se dirigían hacia el, invoca a "Escudo" y desaparecieron

**-Muy bien-**en tono muy complacido**-a ver si puedes con esto-**empezó a rodearse de niebla, comenzó a condensarse, llegando a convertirse en dagas de hielo y las lanza hacia él. Sharoan estaba muy cansado, así que reunió la poca energía que le quedaba, su símbolo apareció y crea una carta "Ondas", que fueron capaces de destruir los trozos de hielo

**-Esto tiene que acabar**-grita Sakura-**detente Eriol-**quería parar esta batalla inútil con todo su corazón, pero Kaho la detuvo

**-No te preocupes no va a pasarle nada-**tratando de tranquilizarla

**-"Rayo"-**se le oye decir al pobre chico y su oponente se defiende con su campo de energía y corre con su espada para tratar de romperla. Los que estaba presenciando la lucha, estaban sorprendidos por el nivel, pero Sakura no podía más, así que invoca su poder

**-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella**

**-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura**

**-La valiente que acepto esta misión contigo**

**-Libérate!**

El báculo estaba en sus manos y llama a "Espada", para romper la barrera que puso Eriol, pero su fuerza no es suficiente y el chico con cara gentil se da cuenta de eso _"No puedo creerlo"_

**-SAKURA!-**grita Shaoran y crea una carta para atrapar a Eriol

**-Expresión de mi magia, te pido que aparezcas **

**-Transfórmate en carta **

**-Con el nombre de Telaraña**

La telaraña creada por la carta, logra atraparlo y se deshace el campo de energía, pero el poder de Shaoran se desvanece, el se había desmayado. Sakura llega a socorrerlo y le grita a Eriol

**-Por que lo hiciste?**

El aludido se acerca a él y le toca la frente

**-Ahora recuperara la su energía-**se dio vuelta para ir a casa, pero sin antes decirle-Mañana les diré todo lo que se

Shaoran estaba más recuperado, los demás llegan a su lado y miraron como se iba Eriol

**-Gracias por ayudarme Clow-**dijo la sombra que les había causado problemas y sonriendo en la copa de un árbol

Era de noche, alguien caminaba por la calle, traía unos víveres, era el señor Kaneda, quejándose por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba

-Pensé que tenia suficiente en casa

Al llegar a su destino, se encontró a alguien en la entrada, era el chico nuevo de su clase

**-Que haces aquí? Como conseguiste mi dirección?-**sorprendido

**-Solo sentí tu energía **

**-Veo que ya sabes quien soy en realidad, Clow Reed**

**-Si, profesor Suichirou Kaneda, o debería decir Ranshou Maboroshi**

FIN CAPITULO X

Hola, creo que es un cap muy corto, pero era mas que nada para que Eriol probara los poderes de Shaoran. Disculpen la tardanza, además creo que no podré actualizar en un buen tiempo, porque no tendré acceso a Internet y no me ha llegado la inspiración suficiente para seguir, lo siento mucho, pero tratare de tener un buen episodio la próxima semana o pierda la conexión (lo que sea primero)

**Serenity-princess:** gracias por el apoyo, pero es necesario que los hagan sufrir, sino Shaoran como crea sus cartas?

**Kclinda:** dos presencias diferentes? una es Meiling y la otra, me imagino que ya debes intuir quien es o no?.


End file.
